We'll Be Friends Again, Just One More Time
by XatLenore
Summary: Its summer break again and Diamond Tiara finds herself alone once more. Sooner or later, to her annoyance and relief it isn't long until an old friend starts following her around again. (Rated T for language and content, OC's are Diamond Tiara's and Snails' mothers, This is a sequel to "I'll be friends with you and you be friends with me)


Diamond Tiara sat at the park on the swings. Her hair wasn't properly groomed since she had to leave the house a little early today. Her father, Filthy Rich was trying to sell their house so their family could move into a bigger home. It was summer again, the sky was bright and the sun shined down on equestria like a blanket of warmth. Diamond Tiara scoffed, thinking back at the year behind her. She graduated but she had to go back to school when the summer was over. She was too young to understand the importance of school just yet, but her parents always made her go.

"so sick of all this heat..." she muttered to herself and wiped her forehead to stop the sweat from touching her big round blue eyes. Her make-up was smudging and her hair was a mess. The tiara sat on its usual spot, on top of her head, pinning back some locks of hair in her mane. She reached up and made sure it was placed on the right spot. She remembered how she first made it. She started to remember her past summer with that slow pony from the trailer park. She made a face at the memory.

The pink earth pony kicked her hoofs a bit and made the swing start to move. She loved the swing, although she always wanted to be a unicorn, but being a Pegasus would have been nice too. The wind felt nice despite the air being so hot. She looked up and could see the clouds, many looked like things she saw on the walk there, flowers, bumble bees, different plants and even a few looked like ponies.

Her eyes were fixed on one cloud in particular. This one looked a bit stranger; it was round with two other strips of cloud coming out. Her eyes widened when she noticed it looked like a snail. The swing slowly stopped and she paused for a moment and her eyes darted around in confusion. She made another scoff and flicked up her head, "why am I bothering thinking about him? He was annoying anyways."

The little filly's head dropped a bit. It didn't take time for her to notice how alone she was during summers. Silver Spoon was with one of her parents since they were split and no one else ever wanted to be her friend. She felt lonely. She felt sad. Diamond Tiara instantly raised her head when she heard the giggling of other filly's her age.

The cutie mark crusaders (or the cutie mark crybaby's as she liked to call them) were all walking along the street near the park, giggling and squealing about nonsense. Diamond Tiara glared seeing all the fun they seemed to be having; meanwhile she was sitting all alone in the park. She didn't like any of them, for many reasons but the main one was that they all seemed to have something she didn't have.

Applebloom had a loving family, Scootaloo had great social skills and could drive around on a scooter and Sweetie Belle was a unicorn. But mostly, they were all friends. Best friends and they all hung out all the time. Diamond Tiara continued to glare until the three were out of sight. Diamond Tiara groaned in frustration, "Why is it a bunch of blank flanks like them have friends, loving family's, pony's who actually know they exist and meanwhile I'm sitting here—" she felt a lump in her throat. She stopped talking for a minute and coughed to try and get rid of the lump in her throat. Her eyes were fogging up so she wiped them to try and get rid of the tears.

"Ugh whatever I don't care." She stated to herself and jumped down. The heat was giving her a headache. She wished she had some bits to buy a Popsicle or something else cold. She jumped off the swing and tripped a little. She had been in the park by herself for at least an hour now, it was getting hard not to just give up on the entertainment value of the few rides they had on the park. She blew the locks of her mane from her face and started walking down the street, hoping to find at least one fun thing.


End file.
